In a modern communication terminal such as a smart phone the power consumption is typically an issue since the user typically wants the terminal's battery to last as long as possible and to charge the terminal's battery as infrequently as possible. However, modern communication techniques such as carrier aggregation, while offering enhanced communication performance, increase the power consumption of communication devices. Therefore, approaches for handling the power consumption in mobile communication terminals using such technologies are desirable.